When You Look At Me
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: I start to blush... two moments set in game when both Cloud and Aerith go through a blushing moment. CloudxAerith/CloudxAeris/Clourith/Cleris R


_...When You look at me, _

During my journey with my new friends, I found myself in a lot of new situations. Some fun and some kind of scary… but I was never scared because no matter what Cloud was always there for me. And I always seemed to be blushing anytime he was around. One of the times was when we were walking to Wutai…

XXX

I bent down to catch my breath after walking so long. The wind was so strong the bridge shook fiercely. I looked ahead and saw all my friends at least a yard in front of me. "_Oh, boy…_" I wasn't use to that much exercise. Growing up in the slums of Midgar doesn't really give a girl a chance to move around a lot. I knew I wasn't fit to do all this stuff but the journey had to be finished…for the sake of the planet and for the sake of all my friends, but above all, him.

"Aerith?" came Cloud. I looked up at him, he was bending down to be face to face with me. "Hey," I said, hoping to sound the complete opposite of exhausted. But, as always, Cloud knew exactly what was wrong. "Tired?" he asked kindly. I looked up at him, he looked so handsome against the blue sky; his blonde hair was strange indeed but added to his good looks. I opened my mouth to sound as if I wasn't tired, but, I was even too tired to do that. I nodded and said "yes." to my bodyguard's question. "I can tell they others to stop if you want?" he asked, his voice was soft and held the sense of concern. "No, no." I said. "I don't wanna slow us down." I wiped my brow and attempted to drink from my water bottle. But nothing came out; the refreshing water didn't wash over my dry tongue because I had already drunk it all. "Here," Cloud said as he handed me his water bottle. "Thanks…" I opened the cap and started to guzzle down some of his water. I would have been blushing here but I was use to Cloud offering me his water. It never seemed to bother him that I drank off his bottle, nor did it bother me that I was drinking off of something his lips touched. It was strange, everyone always talked about how cold of a man Cloud was, but he seemed so sweet and awkward around me. I guess he drops his bad boy act when he's around me.

After I was finished drinking I handed the bottle back to Cloud. He took it and gulped down some water. I felt myself blush some as his mouth touched something mine was just touching… Okay, I lied; I still blush sometimes when he drinks right after I do. But only when it's so close after I drink.

"Ready?" he asked half smirking. He always had the cutest smirk, but his smile was even cuter. I nodded my head and started to stand but I quickly paused from the ache in my feet. I looked up through the glaring sun, catching a glimpse of Cloud gazing at me. "Here, just lemme carry you." He said. I swallowed from what he said. "What?" I asked. "Let me carry you. It'll be easier on you and it won't slow us down." He informed. Before I could protest I felt Cloud swoop me into his arms, bridle style. One of his hands were under my butt, and the other under my legs. I swear my face was on fire from the amount of blush that was spreading across my cheeks. "Cloud, really, I'm too heavy." I said nervously. As he continued to walk ahead he looked at me, "You're not heavy…" I felt my blush deepen… he smelt so good. Like motor oil and earth, which was as seductive of a smell as any. And in my opinion, better than any cologne a man could wear. I rested my head against his shoulder, feeling the tight muscles beneath my face. I blushed again at the closeness.

_XXX_

Oh, how I wished he would hold me all the time. His embrace was so strong yet gentle. I would have never imagined such a sweet embrace existed from such a saddened soul…

* * *

_I start To Blush..._

When I decided to join Avalanche I wasn't a part of it because a friend asked me, I joined for the money. I resisted ever being a part of their group of wannabe heroes. But, I soon grew thankful to the group, because if they hadn't of asked me to join, I would have never met _her_. I felt so comfortable around her. She was the kindest heart I'd ever met, with the most beautiful eyes that seemed to glow with innocence. I was a cold, distant man, unbound by principles or emotions, _until I met her_… She ruined the part of me that was a careless and cold man to the world and made me a _man in love_. She made me laugh when I couldn't, gave me hope when I had none, and made me feel alive when I was cold and dead inside. There were times when I was with her all I could do was blush or smile—that's what she turned me into, a man in love. One of the times was when we were on our date…

XXX

I was standing behind a thick red curtain. The sound of a whispering audience awaited my arrival on stage. "Oh, boy…" I sighed as I was pushed on stage. I was playing the role of a knight in shining armor, ready to save his princess. I was wearing some cheap metal shoulder pads that had a red cape attached to it. I dreaded the thought of saying the corny lines I was told to say. A man dressed as a wizard told the crowd;

_"Long, long ago...An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia…Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!" _

The only reason I even agreed to this stupid play was because it would make Aerith smile. After a few minutes, a short fat man dressed as a King said; "Oh! You must be the knight, Alfred!" I looked around and pointed to myself. "Yeah, you." whispered the king. "Ahem!"

"You must save my daughter, Rosa!" said the King. I crossed my arms and sighed. After a few moments of embarrassing lines and scenes, the "_Evil Dragon King_" came out. What a joke of a costume that was. I swear it looked like a kid had made it. But he had someone in his arms-Aerith. She was playing the role of the princess. She had on a long, medieval red dress with long slender sleeves. I couldn't help but stare at her, she looked so pretty. "Oh, please help me…Legendary hero!" Aerith shouted in a faint, lady-like tone. I, along with everyone else heard Aerith whisper to the evil dragon king; "Pss… like that?" I busted out into a light chuckle as the crowd laughed. She was so cute… The wizard looked at me and said; "Only true loves first kiss can save the Princess now, legendary hero, Alfred!"

The man in the dragon suit deepened his voice; "Gaaah! Here I come, legendary hero, Alfred! I already know…your name!" his voice was loud and corny. I quickly ran over to Aerith's side and kneeled. She had the sweetest smile on; her jade eyes were so soft and tender. I took her hand in my own, her skin was as soft and tender as a rose petal. I lowered my lips to her knuckles and placed a lingering kiss on her sweet skin, a light shade of blush spread on my face. "Cloud…" Aerith murmured. "I mean, Alfred…" she corrected herself.

All of a sudden, the _evil-what's his name _stood up and started to throw a tantrum. "Arggahhh! Curse… the power of…LOVE!" and then he was pulled off stage by a rope tied to his tail. The king addressed the crowd; "Oh! Look! Love has…triumphed! Now take your princess and return to your kingdom, legendary hero, Alfred! "

I felt myself pushed closer to Aerith, someone whispered; "dance her off the stage, kid." I blushed as I took her hands in my own. We spun off the stage as the wizard finished the story;

_"Oh, how profound the power of love... And so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after."_

After Aerith and I were alone behind stage, I looked down at her; she was still in my arms… "That was really fun, Cloud." She said to me in a soft murmur. All of a sudden I felt her tiptoe and place a light kiss on my cheek. I immediately felt my face grow hot.

XXX

That was one of the times I had alone with her that I'll never forget…

_The End_

* * *

**Okay, maybe that was kinda fluffy! I don't really care, though! I can imagine just how many times they'd blush around eachother! Think of how cute it'd be!**


End file.
